Amor e traição
by Veveh-chan
Summary: Ele tinha tudo, mas na verdade nada disso o interessava, ele penas tentou amar e ser amado.


Era um final de tarde. Estava chovendo. Como sempre, eu estava sentado em meu trono, olhando as gotas de chuva escorrer na janela do lado de fora. De repente, meu informante entra na sala correndo, em desespero.

- Minha alteza. Tenho informações a lhe falar.

- Então fale.

- Vossa futura esposa e rainha... O está traindo... – Fiquei meio apreensivo, mas tinha que tomar cuidado, pois poderia haver erros, ou ter entendido errado.

- O que você está falando é sério. Em que essa acusação se baseia?

- Eu vi Hinata-sama, do lado de fora do castelo, beijando outro homem, alteza.

- Você pode muito bem ter visto errado.

- Além disso senhor, achei essas cartas no chão do quarto dela aqui no castelo – ele mostrou alguns envelopes.

- Dê-me isso. Agora! – ele me entregou as cartas, e vi que uma estava aberta. Havia a letra da minha querida Hinata, e a letra de outra pessoa.

" _Não me importo se a distância entre nós é igual a distância do céu e da terra, pois essa distância é curta comparado ao meu amor por você. A mim não me importa se você está comprometida com rei Naruto ou não. Apenas me diga: você me ama? Se isso for certo, já me bastará para ser a pessoa mais feliz no mundo"_

_Seu eterno amado_

"_Meu querido, te amo agora e para sempre. Nada nesse mundo mudará isso, depois da noite especial que tive com vice quando nos conhecemos, não pude ficar mais uma hora se quer sem vê-lo. A mim só me basta que diga só mais uma vez que me ama, e serei sua para sempre."_

Realmente, a letra era da Hinata. Mas não podia ser verdade, ela não me trairia assim. Juramos pelo céu e pela terra, com a lua e as infinitas estrelas que habitam o céu como testemunhas.

- Você está certo no que diz?

- Por tudo o existe de mais valioso. Sim.

- OK. Pode ir.

A chuva continuou do lado de fora, e agora estava ainda mais forte. Passei o resto do dia pensando no assunto, e não quis ver Hinata até que minha decisão estivesse pronta, e assim se passaram três dias.

Era uma manhã de domingo. Já havia tomado a minha decisão, que por mais que doesse em mim, parecia ser a coisa certa a se fazer. Pela manhã, em sigilo absoluto, pedi a meu informante que me trouxesse dois copos com vinho, e que um dos copos contesse veneno. Ele, apesar de receoso, o fez. Assim que me vi a sós no quarto, senti a tentação de bebe-lo em um só gole, para que não houvesse mais dor. Porém uma ideia me passou pela cabeça.

- Serei eu mesmo, o culpado pela minha própria traição? Não, não sou eu quem deve morrer, e sim aquela q quem tudo teve e pôs a perder – No mesmo momento, ordenei que chamassem a meu quarto Hinata. Ela entrou em meu quarto com vestidos de seda branca com flores e brilhantes, pés descalços e uma rosa branca como seu vestido enfeitando sua cabeça.

- Com toda a honra – ela pegou o copo de vinho com veneno e bebeu, até a última gota.

- Não quer se deitar um pouco comigo? – Ela se sentou na cama, e quase no mesmo instante caiu morta. Assim como o planejado, sai a porta gritando por ajuda, várias pessoas vieram, e visto que ela estava morta foi marcado seu enterro para dali a uma semana.

Fui ao enterro em respeito, olhar seu corpo uma última vez. O que antes era corado e com vida, agora era pálido e quieto, sem sorrisos ou um último adeus de sua parte.

Passaram-se três anos desde que isso aconteceu, mesmo assim depois desse longo tempo, ainda continuava a mesma sensação de quando descobri que havia sido traído. Havia um buraco em meu peito, meu coração exposto rejeitava até o menor contado de algum vento puro que por ali passasse.

Fui até meu quarto pegar um mapa para rever pela última vez se faltava algum país de minha posse. Conforme puxo ele, uma folha de papel enrolada, meio amarela, cai da gaveta.

- O que será isso? – Para minha surpresa, quando desenrolo a folha, encontro a carta que na época, e ainda agora, era a prova de sua traição. Li a carta de novo, e quando estava no final, um raio de sol forte brilhou por trás da folha, e meio apagado, ao final da parte escrita pela Hinata, via-se escrito: "_Porque eu te amo, Naruto"_.

Será possível? Meus olhos estão enxergando ou será uma ilusão? Coloquei a carta sob a luz de novo e vi, ao final de tudo, a prova do amor da Hinata. Então o que fora aquilo, da traição a morte, o que significou? Nesse instante uma ideia me assombrou.

Procurei papéis com a letra de meu informante, e, surpreendentemente, bateu com a letra da carta.

- Por tudo que me é sagrado, o que está acontecendo? – Andei por todo meu castelo, e por todo meu reino, atrás do verdadeiro traidor. A única notícia que souberam me dar, foi essa.

- Meu senhor. Ele foi para casa, pois esse era seu último dia e queria passar com a família. Ele morreu ontem de noite, por uma doença que possuía seu corpo.

Voltei para meu trono. Como pude eu, confundir meu amor com meu traidor? Que rei seria eu? Andei por um tempo sem ir a lugar algum. Pensava na vida que eu poderia tertido, o que foi e o que não foi. Faltando alguns poucos metros, trombei com alguém por distração, me levantei e fui ajudar a se levantar quando me deparei com a miragem mais perfeita.

Era uma mulher de cabelos curtos, vestido longo e leve, de um rosa quase pálido e flores de cerejeiras rosa por todo ele. Em seus pés sandálias bege, também claro, e carregava um arranjo deflores que se desfez no tombo.

- Me desculpe, deixe-me ajuda-la a se levantar – estendi a mão para ela.

- Muito obrigada – sua voz era doce e destemida ao mesmo tempo. Depois, peguei suas flores e as entreguei.

- Me desculpe. Vou providenciar outro arranjo para você – ela arrumava seu vestido.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar – ela olhou para mim e ficou surpresa – Rei N-naruto. Mil perdões pelo meu descuido! Isso não vai mais se repetir!

- Tudo bem, não foi nada. Poderia saber seu nome?

- É Sakura Haruno.

- Prazer em conhece-la.

- A honra em vos conhecer é minha. Com licença, tenho que ir. – E saiu andando apressadamente, que tão logo desapareceu de minha vista. Andei um pouco mais rápido para chegar logo no castelo.

Assim que cheguei, ordenei que me descobrissem onde ela morava. Sakura Haruno, a flor de cerejeira mais bela de todas. Sakura Haruno, você vai me amar, minha Sakura no niki. Tão logo que descobri aonde ela morava, comprei brilhantes e escrevi cartas que todos os dias eram entregues a ela, que apesar disso nunca me respondia.

Se passaram dias e noites, até que certa tarde, a vi em frente de uma árvore montando arranjos, sobre a sombra desta. Ela estava concentrada e parecia não notar nada que se passasse ao teu redor. Me aproximei dela calmamente, sem fazer ruídos.

- Olá – ela se atrapalhou com a flor e acabou quebrando o caule. Tinha uma flor perto dela, me aproximei o rosto quase colado, e retirei a flor dando a ela em seguida.

- Bom dia rei Naruto – ela não levantava os olhos para me olhar.

- Pode me dar a honra de um passeio com você? – Talvez ela só se levantou por ser um pedido de um rei – Pode me chamar apenas de Naruto – Ela continuava a olhar para baixo.

Nós começamos a andar, e mesmo depois do tempo ter passado sua doce voz não vinha me dar o ar de sua graça. Então resolvi começar uma conversa.

- Sakura... Hum... Poderias me falar o porque de rejeitar todas as minhas cartas, meus amores e presentes que lhe envio todos os dias?

- Não os rejeito re-... Er... Naruto. Estão todas guardadas. Mas não me atrevo a abri-las.

- Mas por que?

- Não lhe retorno porque, por mais que me agrade seus amores e presentes, não é a ti que meu coração pertence, e sim a outro homem.

- ... Podes ao menos olhar em meus olhos? – Meio relutante ela subiu o olhar – Passes uma noite, comigo, em meu repouso, e se ainda assim não gostar de mim, poderá ir embora – Por algum tempo ela pensou.

- Pois bem. Se tu prometes, assim farei. Essa noite, irei ao castelo para passar uma noite contigo, me dê apenas um momento para recolher meus arranjos.

- Sim – Voltamos a árvore que ela estava. Esperei que guardasse tudo e fomos ao castelo. Ordenei que deixassem minha cama pronta para dois e que fosse feito o melhor jantar. Assim que comemos, fomos para a cama, sempre entre conversas, algumas forçadas e outras prazerosas a ambos. Já era tarde quando fomos ara a cama, estava já quase dormindo, mas apesar disso ouvi com nítidas palavras.

- Agora eu sei. Eu te amo...

Logo que acordei pela manhã, esperava confirmar tais palavras, ao me virar não encontrei ninguém. Apenas uma cama vazia, e quase tão arrumada como se ninguém ali tivesse se deitado. Levantei-me, mas ela não se encontrava em nenhum lugar. Uma de minhas criadas entrou.

- Meu senhor?

- Fale, mas antes, você viu minha convidada Sakura Haruno?

- Meu senhor, é sobre isso que quero falar. Hoje de manhã acordei e a vi saindo com uma sacola, aonde se encontravam seus pertences. Ela saiu apressada do castelo. – Mas seria possível. Seria engano? Desta vez, provarei com meus próprios olhos.

- ... Muito bem, obrigado. – Ela fez uma leve reverência e se retirou. Mas que depressa, parti em busca dela exigindo que, se alguém soubesse, me falasse aonde ela estava.

Após algum tempo procurando, sem muitos resultados, voltei ao castelo na esperança dela ter voltado. Quando já se podia ver o castelo ao longe vi um comerciante que vendia flores, e resolvi perguntar pela última ez.

- Senhor, por acaso você conhece essa pessoa? Sabe aonde se encontra Sakura Haruno? – Após algum tempo pensando falou.

- Meu rei. Se não me falhe a memória ela estava noiva de um rapaz: Sasuke Uchiha. Hoje pela manhã se casaram e partiram para outros reinos, a fim de comemorar, viajando pelo mundo afora – Nessa hora, sob meus pés não se encontravam chão, em meu coração mais que um vazio, e em meus olhos lágrimas começavam a aparecer.

Mais que depressa me despedi e parti ao meu recanto. Ao me verem, meus piedosos criados me acolheram. Entre compaixões ouvi alguém dizer.

- Meu senhor. Apenas uma ordem e a prendemos com pretexto de roubo, pois levou-lhe os pertences de teu quarto – Por mais que me fosse dito, me negava. Já fizera isso antes, e não mataria agora também o meu amor. Fui a meu quarto e pedi para ficar sozinho, sentei em minha cama.

- Ó céus! Hinata me perdoe! Sem dó a matei e a tentei substituir quando em meu coração bateu o desespero, sem entender até agora que verdadeiramente tu fostes a única que me amou. – Senti as lágrimas quentes que continuavam a cair de meus olhos e o ar fugia de meu peito entre soluços – Tú fostes a única que me amou, e agora eu irei ao teu encontro, pois te amo mais que minha própria vida.

Da cadeira ao lado da cama a bainha estava pendurada. Desembainhei a espada, que brilhava a luz do sol que penetrava pela janela, empunhei contra meu peito e finquei em meu coração. Vi o sangue correndo pelo fio da espada, meu coração estava possuído por uma dor aguda, e cada sopro de ar passava pelo meu pulmão espremido e tão logo saía. Cada vez que tentava respirar tossia um pouco de sangue e minhas forças foram saindo até que não conseguia mais ficar de pé e caí ajoelhado e tombei. Do lado de fora ouvia ruídos, ou será que alguém estava me chamando?

Acima de mim, entre mil luzes, a vi. Entre sedas longas e do mais puro branco, pés descalços, grandes asas macias e uma auréola. Seus olhos brancos, que agora lembravam um canto do paraíso, felizes e compassivos. Entre eles ela estendia delicada sua mão. Assim que a toquei senti que tudo estava completa, senti meu último suspiro, e ao mesmo tempo que meus olhos se fechavam, eles se abriram para um mundo mais belo.

Ela me sustentava entre as nuvens, e entre um suspiro me disse.

- Eu te amo... Naruto – Senti seus lábios, seu calor, seu amor e mais nada. O momento perfeito. O beijo perfeito.

Tudo o que eu quis nada era. Tudo o que fiz de nada valeu, porque tudo foi apenas uma preparação para esse momento. Agora tudo tinha, tudo era... E mais nada quis.


End file.
